


Every Shade of Him

by LynyrdSkynyrd



Series: Learning To Love [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdSkynyrd/pseuds/LynyrdSkynyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh” is all that escapes between his pink lips. Because he doesn't know what else to say. His brain stopped working when he saw him for the first time since their last encounter which was 3.5 weeks ago (too long for Cris' taste). But this time it wasn't because of his heart that screams every time he sees oh-so-familiar warm chocolate brown eyes and genuine smile. And definitely not because of the ginger beard (which he was warming up to recently). </p><p>It is the hair this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Shade of Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yulin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/gifts).



“Oh” is all that escapes between his pink lips. Because he doesn't know what else to say. His brain stopped working when he saw him for the first time since their last encounter which was 3.5 weeks ago (too long for Cris' taste). But this time it wasn't because of his heart that screams every time he sees oh-so-familiar warm chocolate brown eyes and genuine smile. And definitely not because of the ginger beard (which he was warming up to recently).

It is the hair this time.

And Cris almost had a heart attack when he saw the hair.

“You didn't like it.” Leo says simply. He doesn't seem offended, mostly focused on his dulce de leche covered cookie, after all he's never been one to put much thought into his appearance. If he wasn't shocked, Cris would give him a lecture about not eating too much sugary things during summer. When you aren't regularly training, it's even worse.

“I mean..” Cris still doesn't know what to say. “I am shocked. I wasn't expecting this.. from you.”

“Me neither.” Leo replies calmly. He licks dulce de leche from his middle finger, distracting Cris for a second without knowing what he is doing to older man. “It was Anto's idea.”

This helps Cris to gather his thoughts.

Anto.

Antonella Roccuzzo.

Leo's childhood friend. His first love (but not the last which is the only thing that matters... right?). A smart, lovely, young woman.

“I didn't know you were going to spend your vacation with her.”

Leo looks at him sharply and Cris feels bad immediately because it's not like he is accusing Leo of anything. He knows Leo would never. And Anto is dating someone else now. It's all safe. They are on friendly terms. Yes. It's all good.

At least this is what Cris tells himself. He has always been a jealous man, he can't help it. Growing up, he didn't have much. His mother was tired to death by trying to keep him warm, well feed and educated that Cris felt like he had no right to ask for more. So he had to keep everything he has on check. He had to hold them with both hands, close to his heart.

And Leo is the most precious, most valuable and important thing he's ever had in his life.

It is only logical for him to want to protect him and keep little Argentine to himself.

“You should have known.” Leo says firmly. “I told you after all.”

“Did you?” Cris asks uncomfortably. Because how can he forget something like that? “I am sorry, I---”

“It's okay, Cris.” Leo says, his expression softens but he still doesn't look at him. At least he sounds sincere. “You have important things to do, parties to attend and cups to celebrate.”

_Oh._

Cris bites his lower lip as he realizes he is standing in the middle of the kitchen of their secret house in Ibiza, sun shining through the window and playfully falling on Leo's.. uhm, well, blond hair.

He sits opposite side of Leo, facing him.

“Leo, I--”

“Cris, seriously, it's okay.” Leo says sharply, leaving no room for discussing. “You had a great year.” He finally looks up at him with a small but sincere smile. “I am happy for you.” He looks down at his dulce de leche covered fingers. “At least one of us fulfilled our national duty.”

“So,” Cris clears his throat uncomfortably, trying to change the subject because he doesn't want to listen to Leo dragging himself to mud again. He doesn't deserve this. Not from Argentina, not even from himself. “Did Antonella suddenly decide that you look better with blond hair or was she trying to cockblock us?”

“That bad, huh?” Leo says, reaching for a strand of whitish blond hair that falls on his forehead and holding it between his fingers. “Bad enough to make you stop from sleeping with me?”

“Now, that's not possible.” Cris jokes relaxedly when he realizes how fast Leo's mood changed. “Your hair is nothing compared to your ass.” Leo bows his head like he is embarrassed but Cris can see the smile that appears on his lips without Leo's will. He smirks.

“But, no.” Leo's smile disappears. “She told me that's what women do.”

“What?” Cris raises an eyebrow.

“When they are depressed.” Leo explains. “She said they change their hair style and color and buy new clothes but I don't think it worked on me.” He says. Cris feels like he has a lump in his throat. He shouldn't be jealous of Anto for being there for Leo when he needed someone.

Leo looks up at him, smiling assuringly like he can read Cris' mind. He probably can.

“But vacation did. I had so much fun with my family and I feel great and I am pumped up for the next season.” He says but it all sounds wrong. He shouldn't need to make Cris feel when he is the one who is suffering.

“I am sorry I wasn't there for you.” Cris says honestly but Leo rolls his eyes.

“Don't be silly, Cris. Plus, now I know how you feel.” Leo says softly. “You were right. There are more important things that football. I know that now and it doesn't hurt me so much when I see you again or my family. The pain.. it was worse when I was younger. Because football was all I had. It saved me and my family and I thought I should give something back, you know? Every loss, every disappointment was a failure. But I get it now. The best way to pay back is to enjoy what football gave me.” He looks around the house. “This house. Great opportunities in life. A secured future.” His intense gaze falls on Cris. “You.”

Cris feels like someone punched him in the chest with all these emotions. Because all he wants, all he needs is Leo's love. Fuck Ballon d'Or, Euros or Champions League. They will be all gone once he is old enough to hang up his boots. But if Leo's going to be there to play footie in his backyard, killing time when there is no need to train daily anymore, then it's all okay. It doesn't matter how many times they failed to lift the league, it doesn't matter if he loses another trophy. Leo will be there to kiss and make it all good again.

Because Leo is right. You don't know what you are missing until you have it. Then you become an addict. Before having Leo in his life, he was trying to find his own place in life, he was depressed by his own age, getting closer to retirement slowly but unavoidably. He thought the only thing that could make it better was winning more and more. He became obsessed with winning. He should win as much as possible before his forced retirement (because he would never give up himself). But then he saw Leo's pale face in the bathroom, throwing up his soul, still acting strong despite how ill and weak he looked. Not a romantic way to find your soulmate maybe but that day changed his life. Once he had Leo, he realized this is what he needs, more than any cup ever. Someone who would appreciate him all the time, not only when he is on the winning side.

He slowly roses from his seat and sits on the table, right in front of Leo. Leo looks up at him confusedly, with his big brown eyes that Cris loves so much. Because they are always filled with emotions that are special to him. His big hands cup Leo's pale face, pulling his face closer to his as he leans forward.

“And I will give you everything else.” He whispers, intensely looking into the other one's eyes. “Tell me what you need and I will do it. If you are bored of the day, I will turn it into the night. If you want the moon, I will go get it.” They look into each other's eyes until Leo giggles softly.

“Oh God, you are so cheesy!” He says cheerfully. But Cris doesn't feel offended, instead he smiles softly as he watches the man he love laughs. This is the only way he wants to see Leo. Happy. And it's even better when he is the reason of his beautiful smile.

“Go on, then.” Leo says challengingly. “Do it. One of them.” Cris smiles evilly.

“A-ha. But I have one condition.” A mischievous smile appears on Leo's lips as their faces get closer.

“Oh, yeah? And what is your 'condition'?” Cris stops before their lips touch. He wants to make sure what he already knows.

“Your future will be mine.” Leo smiles ear to ear, playfully pushing his forehead against Cris'.

“We will see.” is the only thing that's heard in the kitchen under afternoon sun as their lips crash against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the original fic, I wrote this a couple of days ago for Laura but when I was about to post this here, my laptop died and I had to write this fic all over again :/ That's why it is the weakest, most boring part of Learning to Love series, probably. 
> 
> Please forgive every grammar mistake and typos, I have no time in my hands nowadays.


End file.
